nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobian Kombat Team Fatalities
Yes, this is getting it's own page. Feel free to add any you think off. Tag Team Fatalities Star and Yomaz- Thicker Than Water (Star and Yomaz rip their opponent in half) Nick and Lunari- Nickolari (Nick and Lunari fuse into Nickolari and desintegrate the opponent) Ty and TLK- The Lich-Copter (Ty begin to spin his sword around like a helicopter blade and TLK uses telekinesis to move the opponent into the blade, chopping them into pieces) Ion and Corta- Gaurdian-Sized Smackdown (Ion blasts the opponent and Corta calls the rest of the team. Then they all take turns beating the shit out of the opponent before Ion snaps their neck) Rudy and Squall- 21 Guns (Rudy and Squall at first look like they're about to duel. Then they both turn their guns/bow to the opponent and begin shooting rounds/arrows into them. Just like the title, they shoot the opponent a total of 21 times) Axel and Zegram- Harvestors Of Souls (Axel and Zegram both grab the opponent and begin punching the hell out of him/her. Then they rip the opponent in half and Axel pulls their soul out. Then Zegram takes the soul and sends it to Hell) Nick and Ty- Twin Heaven's Fang Io and Axel- Soulnado (Io summons the rest of the magic spirits, and Axel creates a tornado that lifts the opponent into the air before all of the spirits fly around with the tornado, increasing it's speed so drastically, the opponent is ripped to shreds) Rudy and Angel- A Shot In The Dark Eden and Mia- Mother And Daughter Nick and TLK- Like Father, Like Son Vanguard and Gabranth- Hammer Of Might Dillian and Dalton- Earth Shaking Jutsu Joanna and Ricky- Daddy's Girl Rudy and Xia- Bull's Eye Diamond and Dalton- Twin Final Heaven Rudy and Otega- Masters Of Blasters Cydik and Metal- Mettalic Purge Nick and Dawn- True Speed Dillian and Rosa- Trip The Breaker (Rosa summons her two Cyber blades, while Dillian creates 2 symbols and kicks the opponent into one. The opponent ends up in a lake while Rosa throws 1 of her cyber blades through the other symbol, which hits a breaker switch and turns on the electricity at the nearby hut. Then Dillian electrifies Rosa's 2nd cyber blade before sending it into the same lake as the opponent. The electric current from the hut to the lake being disrupted causes an explosion that completely destroys the opponent) Ashura and Jessica- Shuriken Storm Nick and Xirsec- Brotherhood Ion and Johnny- Radiation Poisoning (Johnny throws 100 small Poisonous Needles at his foe then Ion Blasts his foe with a Atomic Bolt right through the chest, in which Poisoned Blood is spewing out of him/her chest, Johnny then rips his/her head off) Nick and Squall- Bahamut's Tear Angel and Legna- Burn In My Light Rosa and Cydik- Technomancery (Cydik pulls out Techno enhancers fro his backpack as Rosa blasts the opponent relentlessly with cyber energy. Then Cydik uses the enhancers to power Rosa's cyberkinesis up to the point where she blasts a laser of cyber energy that decimates the opponent) Exo and Metal- Death Machine Nate and Mikasa- Lifted Spirits Io and Lexie- The One-Tailed Fox (Celeste takes control of Lexie) Magnus and Gold- Twin Solo Xia and Johnny- End of Days Nick and Justin- Student and Teacher Nick and Vuxo- Alpha and Omega Lunari and Io- Spirit Synergy (Lunari rips the opponent's spirit from their body, and passes it to Io, who corrodes it with her magic.) Nick and Nate- Bolt of Galaxia Xena and Haely- Bloodletters (Haely bites the opponent's neck, and then kicks them in the back sending them flying over to Xena, who impales them with her claws before blasting their heart out of their chest. Xena then proceeds to walk over and pick up the heart, then she pops it and stuffs it inside of the opponent's mouth before walking away) Zezko and Pyro- Hellfire Coffin Angel and Joanna- Unlikely Allies Alaine and Zigath- Outta This World (Alaine holds a psychic blade over her head, and jumps into Zigath's hands. He holds her by the legs while winding up a throw, sending Alaine and her blade right through the opponent's chest) Nathanyl and Haely- Catalyclasm Nathanyl and Cole- Treehouse of Terror Arc and Liquid- Plasma Displacer Squall and Rikai- Heart of a Warrior Ashura and Metal- Full Metal Burst Ty and Ashura- Brothers In Arms Ashura and Glitrix- Wrath of Glitches Squall and Aden- Angelic Dragon Fang Phantom and Gabranth- Darkness Incarnate (Phantom gathers all the dark energy from around him, before joining with Gabranth, who pulls the opponent into a portal. After a brief moment of silence, the portal re-opens with Gabranth jumping out, followed by Phantom, and then a torrent of blood) Lunari and Squall- Altered Spirits (Lunari uses her spirit form, joining with Squall, who slashes straight through the opponent before sheathing his blade. Then as Lunari leaves Squall's body, the opponent explodes into pieces) Vuxo and Legna- God and Angel Triple Fatalities Nick, Lunari and Dillian- Flaming Spiritual Ninja Alex, Xia, and Ty- Triple Finish Nick, Xirsec, and TLK- Family Bonding Rudy, Angel, and Joanna- At Adventure's End Vuxo, Justin and Axel- Over The Top Axel, Zegram and Monoza- Reaping Benefits Joanna, Ricky, and Zezko- Unholy Trinity Dillian, Sarah, and Dalton- Fire Pit Alex, Phantom, and Gabranth- Waking The Fallen Xia, Dawn, and Kara- Sisterly Love Ashura, Alexxa, and Ted- Seek and Destroy Alex, Ty, and Ashura- Brotherly Love Ty, Squall, and Aden- The Way of the Blade Lexie, Sarah, and Alaine- Pint-Sized Pain Ultra Fatalities (Note:these are 4-man fatalities) Rudy, Ty, Xia, and Squall- Riders Of The Apocalypse Nick, Lunari, Dillian, and Rosa- Fellow Students Nick, Ty, Ion and Lunari- Ultimate Devastation Lunari, Rosa, Io, and Lexie- Girl's Night Out (All four nod to each other. Lexie pops the opponent's eardrums, Rosa drives a cyber blade through their chest, Io fires a magic blast at their head, and Lunari rips their spirit apart. ) Axel, Zegram, Lexias, and Monoza- Keepers of Precepts Nick, Dillian, Nate, and Dalton- Guy's Night Out Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Fangames Category:Lists